Divine Eyes: Taifū vs Airaku!
A visit from Anoyoasashi For all intents and purposes, it was a nice day in the village of Gingagakure. The sun was shining, and not a single cloud was in the sky to disrupt it. As people walked through town there was not a single frown in sight. But, amongst all these pleasantries, there was a darkness in the air. Walking through the market were two men in large cloaks, hiding their faces. The first was a tall man, easily larger than most of the people in the market. The second was much smaller, almost child sized. The smaller figure ran at a brisk pace, barely keeping up with the larger man. " Airaku, keep moving." The largest of the two cloaked indivuals said, speaking to the smaller. "You're slowing me down." "Sorry Akurei." the young boy said, now known as Airaku Chiyo. The young boy increased his pace further, but still managed to lag behind Akurei's large steps. "We need to gather the vegetables for tonight's dinner. You know how the others are if there isn't enough soup." Akurei said, barely paying attention to his young ward. "I hate soup..." "If you hate soup then why do you make it once a week?" Airaku said, tilting his head. "Because soup is good for a growing body. And while you may not realize it you are still growing. And besides, soup is quick to make, especially since we're usually too busy with our research to make a good meal otherwise." Akurei explained, wagging a finger at the boy. Akurei's oddly purple tinted skin shone in the light for several seconds before being withdrawn back into the depths of his cloak. "Fine, but why can't I go play with the other boys while you shop?" Airaku said, hanging his head. "Because I don't want to risk anybody seeing your eyes. You know how greedy people are. Your own parents tried to kill you for those eyes if I recall correctly." Akurei said, watching Airaku shudder at the memory. "I'll make sure to wear the sunglasses you gave me. Please just let me off the leash for once." Airaku pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes. "Very well, but don't get lost. I don't want to lose you." Akurei said, sighing loudly. And as soon as Akurei gave his consent, Airaku was off, running through the streets of Gingagakure. In another part of the village were the villages three favorite youngsters. Taifū Uchiha, his teammate Kazumi Shima, and his little sister Kiyomi Uchiha were together. "Come on brother!" pouted the black haired girl. "What harm could come from playing hide and seek?" Kazumi asked her teammate. "I really don't want to, but I guess it is two against one." sighed the white haired boy. "I'll count, you two hide." Taifū said as he closed his eyes and began to count to thirty. Kazumi ran off closer to her family compound to hide in the trees. Kiyomi took off down the street and was able to avoid collisions with most of the people she passed. "There's my niece, how are you doing princess?" Reitō Yuki asked the girl as she passed him. "Sorry Reitō can't talk I'm trying to hide from Taifū!" exclaimed the girl to her uncle like figure who nodded and began walking away. The distracted girl, who now had the encounter and hiding on her mind lost focus and ran into a boy wearing sunglasses. "Ow, that hurt." complained Kiyomi as she got up. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" she quickly asked the boy as she tried to help him up. "Hey, it's no problem." Airaku said, stumbling to his feet. The impact had indeed been unsettling, and partially his fault as well. In truth, if he hadn't been hiding his powers he probably would have used his Rinnegan to protect himself. Muttering slightly to himself, he turned to the girl. "I'm Airaku Chiyo. I'm new in town." he stated, holding out his hand. "Who are you?" "I'm Kiyomi Uchiha." smiled the girl as she shook Airaku's hand. "How old are you?" Kiyomi asked the boy who was barely taller than her. "I'm eleven." Airaku said, puffing his chest out in exaggerated pride. "Hey, this may sound strange, but this is my first time in town. I was wondering if you could show me around." Airaku smiled, trying to be as polite as he could. After all, Akurei had taught him to always be polite to girls. "I was playing a game, but considering Taifū is a spoil spot he probably won't even try to find me. Okay I'll show you around." replied Kiyomi with a smile as she grabbed the boys arm and dragged him, forcing him in tow behind her. Stumbling behind Kiyomi, Airaku kept pace, a smile of his own creeping across his face. She was nice, and from what he could see so far there was no greed in her heart. But that could change when she saw his eyes. Akurei had been alive longer than anybody else, so Akurei knew human greed better than all others. But was he always right? Whatever, Airaku decided he wouldn't show her, besides it wasn't like she needed to know. "So, have you lived here your whole life?" "Yeah, I was born here." Kiyomi said, flashing a smile to the boy. "Where are you from originally? Is there a reason for the glasses?" asked Kiyomi back to back as she was inquestive. "What's your family like?" Kiyomi asked asked as one final question. The whole time Kiyomi was smiling. "I'm from a village to the east." Airaku said. "It's a small place, but you probably never heard of it. It was burned to the ground a few years ago. Since then I've been traveling with Akurei-Sensei. He and Havoc have been training me. I don't really have any parents except for them and the rest of Anoyoasashi. My other parents tried to steal my eyes..." Airaku said, his voice growing quite when he spoke of his previous family. "But Akurei was there to keep me safe. He's not greedy like everybody else though. He gave me these sunglasses to hide my eyes from the sun because they're sensitive." "Why would they try to steal your eyes?" asked Kiyomi in a very confused voice, not having a clue about his secret power. "Sorry if what I asked brought painful memories." apologized the girl with true sincerity. "I don't know..." Airaku lied, glancing away from Kiyomi. "So you said you were an Uchiha? What's it like? And you mentioned another boy? Who is he?" Airaku asked, changing the subject as best as he could. "Well I'm only half Uchiha, though I don't have my mom's ability. Taifū is my big brother!" Kiyomi exclaimed, obviously caring about her brother a lot. "I have the Sharingan but it isn't complete." Kiyomi said in a rather sad tone. "What's your mom's ability? If you have the sharingan, but not your mom's ability that means she doesn't have the sharingan and has something else." Airaku reasoned, prying slightly at Kiyomi's personal life. "If you tell me more I'll tell you more about me. Deal?" "Okay. My mom is from the Kaguya clan and she has their Shikotsumyaku. My brother Taifū inherited both are parents abilities while I only got my daddy's eyes." Kiyomi said, with envy of her brother. Kiyomi was still refraining from telling the boy her dad was the Gensokage as to avoid possibly intimidating him. "Your mom is a Kaguya and your dad is Uchiha?" Airaku's eyes widened beneath his sunglasses in surpise. "That's so cool! Well, I agreed to tell you some stuff about me if you told me about yourself. So anything you want to know?" Airaku replied, smiling at Kiyomi. "Well what is Akurei like, you mentioned him earlier. Who is Havoc? Last why are you traveling rather than settle down in a village?" Kiyomi fired question after question with a smile. "Akurei is... Well he's tall, and really strong." Airaku said, holding his hands into the sky to give an idea as to how big he was. "He used to be the Shindakage of his village, but it was destroyed when he was still a little kid like me. And that's not the end of it. It can turn into people. Dead people, and copy all their abilities. He's so strong I bet he could take on the Legendary Sage of Six Paths! And Havoc is his second in command! Havoc can control gravity and taught me his really awesome Space-Time Jutsu! He's one of the best ninja ever." Airaku said, excitement and pride filling his voice to the brim. "But, Akurei's village is gone, so we're constantly on the move while we collect resources for our experiments. He says he's working on a way to end all differences and lead an era of peace where everybody is the same." Airaku added. "But until then, we hang around the smaller villages while we work. Akurei says it helps build relationships." "Steal from the dead? My daddy say's that is one of the worst shames someone could bring upon themselves. Could he really be that strong. Don't legends say that the Sage made the moon himself?" Kiyomi said recalling stories and things her father has told and taught her. "Also what do you mean by experiments?" asked the girl with a bit of uncomfortability. "He doesn't steal from the dead!" Airaku said, slamming his foot against the ground in sudden rage. "He's a good man who wouldn't bring shame to anybody! All he wants to do is help people by making them stronger! He taught me how to use the five elements! He isn't like anybody else in this world! He's nice to me and everybody else! If you m-" Airaku began, a few tears visible running down his cheek from beneath his sunglasses. "That's it! I'll bring you to meet him! He's real nice! Maybe you can meet the others too! We're having soup tonight!" Airaku said, his grip tightening around Kiyomi's wrist. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Showing fear at the outburst, Kiyomi couldn't even react as she was pulled behind the boy. "I'm sorry." she said as she picked up pace still unable to react. "Well, this doesn't seem any good." said a white haired boy, Taifū, watching the action from a top of a building. He made a shadow clone to inform Kazumi the game has been canceled as he followed his sister and the mysterious boy from on top the building. The shadow clone for done informing Kazumi and quickly popped as he didn't want to see her disappointment. "Keep up!" Airaku said, turning to Kiyomi and slowing down slightly. "He was in the market when I left to go exploring. If we hurry he might still be there." Airaku smiled, turning once more to look ahead. "O-okay." stuttered Kiyomi still in shock. Taifū jumped from the building and landed in front of the boy an his sister. "Would you mind telling me why you are dragging my sister and why she looks afraid?" Taifū asked, with an angered face. "Taifū!" exclaimed Kiyomi, happy to see her brother after what happened moments ago. "Huh?" Airaku stammered, and that was pretty much all he had to say really. What could he say to an obviously older boy approaching him with inquiry like that. "I didn't mean to scare her. I was just bringing her to meet my teacher." Airaku said, stepping back a bit. "I didn't mean any trouble." "Well now you have trouble." Taifū said, again showing his streak of anger when it comes to people doing things to his sister. Now activating his Sharingan, Taifū ran towards Airaku at remarkable speed. "Wait Taifū calm down I don't think he meant to." Kiyomi said to try to calm her brother, but he already grabbed Airaku and still using the remarkable speed dragged him to a nearby training field. Kiyomi chased after her brother to make sure he wouldn't do anything too brash. "You made her afraid, time for you to know the feeling." Taifū said as he made a bone protrude from his arm forming a sword. A Battle... For Kiyomi!? As Airaku was literally dragged to a nearby training area for a fight with what he suspect to be an Uchiha Kaguya, he felt as if he was in a very dangerous situation. Standing his ground now, and looking across the field at Taifū, he knew a battle was imminent. "Are you really sure you want to do this? I've been told not to do this, but if you're going to attack me I must." Airaku stated, a hand already on his sunglasses. "Please don't make me do this. If Akurei finds out I'll get in trouble." "I don't care who this Akurei is, even if he is a problem this whole village would be against him. My dad espicially." Taifū said as he spined the bone blade in his hand before throwing it Airaku. The blade glazed the arm of Airaku, cutting his shirt sleeve and leaving a small wound. "Now kid, you have done one of the few things that angers me." Taifū as he looked over at Kiyomi. Airaku moved to the side, as if he could see the technique coming from a mile away, and for the most part, he could. "Look, it's your own fault now... And just so you know, Akurei could tear this village apart in a day." Airaku added as he finally removed his sunglasses. Eyes like that of a rippling pool gazed back at Taifū, anger hidden beneath their cold gaze. "Are you really sure you want to do this? I give you one last chance before your greed and hatred consumes you." Airaku stated, all kindness stripped from his voice as he raised his hands at Taifū. "My dad is the heart of the village, and he has the greatest defense. Don't think he would allow such a person to destroying this place. Rinnegan's huh? I don't care if you are the Sage of Six Paths himself, you scared my sister and made her feel helpless. You will now recieve punishment!" shouted Taifū as bones grew and began the Dance of the Willow. Beginning to strike Airaku, he kept slashing and prevented his arms from getting near one another, effectively preventing him from forming hand seals. "Sorry..." Airaku muttered, thrusting his arms outwards at Taifū. He didn't need handseals for this jutsu. Because the technique he was using... Was Shinra Tensei. An invisible force of repulsive energy surged out at Taifū, more than capable of knocking the older child away. The ground breaking under Airaku's influence would be Taifū's only warning against the real ultimate defense. The force would be able to gain Airaku some distance, more than enough to form several handseals he would need to use another jutsu. Clenching his stomach before exhaling, a massive fireball escaped, Airaku's lips. The sphere of fire was capable of smothering several trees, and would be difficult for other shinobi to avoid, even those older and more skilled than Taifū. Taifū quickly regained balance and smirked, knowing the the Deva Path would need time to recharge. Taifū responded to the fireball by firing his own Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, canceling them out as they collided. "Your eye makes no difference, using a the favorite technique of the Uchiha is foolish." taunted Taifū as he fired multiple small balls of fire at Aikaku. Kiyomi watched in wonder at the technique that Taifū taught her was used. "Then maybe I should douse that flame of your spirit." Airaku replied, placing his hands together as Taifū attacked. Airaku exhaled a stream of water which easily snuffed out the flames and continued onwards towards Taifū. With the predictive abilities of the Sharingan, Taifū saw how the attack was coming and easily avoided it. "Don't under estimate the other eyes." Taifū said as he quickly formed a Chidori. Pointing his hand outwards, he applied shape to it and made it become a spear of electricity and stabbed it thoriugh Airaku's arm. While Airaku may not have possessed the enhanced perceptive powers of the sharingan, he did still possess the significant powers of his eyes. But he wouldn't need to tap into them in order to protect himself from Taifū's chidori. As Taifū attacked Airaku, the younger boy managed to form a handseal. And from his mouth he released a blade of wind which sliced through the chidori spear, flying the short distance back to Taifū's hand. Taifū's spear with lightning based, but Airaku was using the wind element. That alone was a significant advantage. Deciding to go at a different angle, Taifū point his fingers outward. From their tips protruded bones shaped like bullets. He fired a round and quickly fired another when the bone regenerated. After a few seals, fireballs in the shape of demon heads formed around Taifū. One flew towards Airaku and exploded into a mass of flames. The rest followed suit. Considering how mant there were, it would be near impossible to not be hit by the fire and putting all the flames out would be a heavy chakra consuming task. 5... Time was up, and Airaku's reflexes kicked in. Thrusting his arms out, the familiar repulsive force of Shinra Tensei forced away not only the bullets of bone, but also the multiple fireballs. The repulsive force would strike out at Taifū, knocking the Uchiha back once more. Taifū was no slouch it seemed, but if anything he was slowly helping Airaku gain an advantage. Each time Taifū used a jutsu, Airaku's Rinnegan analyzed each attack. The Rinnegan made the possessor a master of the elements, and with each jutsu Taifū used, Airaku gained more and more insight. In fact, it wouldn't be hard to suggest that Airaku now knew Taifū's jutsu as well as Taifū did. "I'm getting tired of this..." Airaku said, holding his hand into the sky. "Behold the ultimate technique!" chakra began to gather in Airaku's hand, packing densely together into the shape of a spear. A spear that was formed from the very elements themselves... A spear that nothing could block or evade. "I warned you!" Then, he threw it... And an explosion of sound was the only warning Taifū would get before the spear would pierce his chest at the speed of light. The spear pierced Taifū... who then burst into lightning, revealing to be a Lightning Release Shadow Clone. From behind Airaku, the sound of a thousand birds burst to life. Taifū stood with the Chidori and threw his hand forward, striking Airaku on the right side of his back, leaving a deep wound rather then put a whole through him. "Now do you really think I wouldn't have a back up plan? I don't wish to kill you, be thankful I didn't cut all the way through. Dragging you here I left clones around, making a substitution is a basic technique." Taifū said as he kicked the boy off his hand. Taifū used the Chidori that he still had going to throw electrical senbon at the boy. "impressive." was the only thing Airaku bothered to say as Taifū's attack surged towards him. And then... Nothing. The power of the Preta Path had simply negated Taifū's chidori. "But you obviously don't understand me." Airaku said, grabbing ahold of Taifū's hand. Chakra began to pour from Taifū's body, flowing into Airaku. With this hold draining Taifū's chakra, the older boy would be incapable of using jutsu, or even create bone growth, which required chakra. "I didn't mean to scare your sister. I just wanted her to meet my friends." "I saw the way you snapped." said Taifū as he was absorbed himself, revealing to be another clone. "You yelled at her, I am certain there our less frightening ways of asking someone to meet your friends." said another Taifū, unknown to Airaku if it is but another clone or the real one. Covering himself with more bone for the Dance of the Larch, Taifū made it to were making contact with him would be difficult without being harmed. "Preta Path, well have fun trying to take my chakra without being sliced." Taifū said as he fired another volley of bone bullets. "She insulted my friend. Called him a thief. I wanted her to know that he is nothing like that!" Airaku shouted, forming a handseal before utilizing his wind release technique once again. The blade of wind crashed into the bullets, a perfect counter as both techniques failed to reach their target. But already Airaku was forming antoher handseal. Around hims formed heads of fire, a technique Taifū had used not long ago. The heads of fire rushed towards Taifū, his own technique used against him. "Stop hiding behind clones!" "Taking powers from the dead, no matter how you justify it, is grave robbing. The lowest form of a thief! Don't be blinded by respect or love, you must know the faults of whoever you look up to as to avoid gaining that fault yourself!" shouted Taifū back as he used the Demon Lantern technique himself, canceling the attacks out. "Then tell me how you Uchiha justify the theft of a siblings eyes to avoid blindness!?" Airaku replied, forming handseals as he used the blade of wind once more. But this time he targeted the flames left over from the previous collision of fire jutsu. The blade of wind struck the fire, creating a torando of flames which flew through the air towards Taifū. "Did I ever say that was right either? No, I didn't." said Taifū as he quickly avoided the technqiue. "Not all Uchiha steal eyes, even if I went blind I'd never take Kiyomi's eyes. My dad took his brother's eyes as he wanted him too. One man in this village took a Rinnegan, though I dislike the theft he did it to protect his clan. From the way you spoke of your friend he wishes to do something similar to the Eye of the Moon." "If that's what you think... THEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AKUREI AT ALL!" There was no more control... Only rage from that point on. Taifū's insult had been the last straw, and Airaku's rage had been touched. Once again, he tapped into the powers of his eyes... And the repulsive force of Shinra Tensei shattered the training field. A shinra tensei, hundreds of meters in scale, impossible to dodge at this point... And there was no garuntee that Taifū would stand up after being knocked down by this attack. Both Taifū and Kiyomi were sent flying due to the wide-range. The siblings would have slammed into the ground, but a large hand of chakra caught the two and the shield Taiyōtate defended against the gravity technique. "A Rinnegan in the eyes of a child who can't control his emotions? Rather disappointing." said Yoshitsune Uchiha. "Dad when did you get here? Taifū asked as he and Kiyomi were put down. "I see all that happens in my village." Yoshitsune said as his Susanoo disappeared. "Finish your fight son, I will moderate it." Yoshitsune said as Taifū nodded. "You have used you Deva Path three times now, there is no way it is possible for you to use it again any time soon." Taifū said as he quickly appeared by the boy with his great speed and slashed him with the many bones. "Then I won't use it again..." Airaku said, replying to Taifū's observation. The scale of the attack cut into his cooldown, now he would need to wait a while before he could use it again. But as soon as that time was up, he could begin the battle in force again. But until then... He would be forced to dodge. As Taifū's attack struck at the younger boy, Airaku didn't even bother to move, and the attack missed by a mere inch. The reason was simple... Airaku cound control distance a technique he had been taught by another of Anoyoasashi's members. As long as he could see the attack, he could change the distance between him and Taifu enough so that the attack would miss by mere inches. "I can wait, but the question is, can you?" Airaku snarled. Remembering facts about the Rinnegan, he remembered one thing about the eyes. They were not immune to genjutsu. Taifū placed the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. Casting the genjustsu on the boy, it completely blinded him. Taking advantage of the fact Airaku was now blinded, Taifū again used the Chidori Sharp Spear and stabbed Airaku throught the arm, numbing the limb. "Predictable." Airaku muttered. The sound of chidori was noticable, and it was easy enough to activate his chakra absorbing technique as the technique was used. Once more Taifū's technique failed, and Airaku got off with a slight chakra increase. Even then, the blindness Taifū attempted to use was meaningless. Even without his Rinnegan, Airaku could still sense chakra allowing him to sense Taifu's movements. But that wouldn't do... So a surge of chakra passed through Airaku's body, flooding the chakra from his system and removing the genjutsu entirely. "10... 9... 8..." Airaku counted, teasing his opponent. "Good bye." Taifū said as he dropped from the sky and pierced throught Airaku with multiple bones before he could even react with the space-time ninjutsu from before. "I guess your eyes wouldn't see me well. Spliting my chakra between clones made mine minimal. The genjutsu and the spear were ploys, and you were to focused on them to notice me." said Taifū as he swung the boy off the bones, making blood sling with the movement. Taifū's fall from above was noticable, but not in the way one might think. As Taifū fell from above, it was easy for Airaku to notice the ground darkening beneath him, a sign that there was an attack from above. Airaku leapt back, targeting the ground beneath his feet and increasing the distance. Airaku landed fifteen meters away from where Taifū landed, having dodged the attack using distance as a key factor. "Your smart. I like you. But I notice that you've expended a considerable amount of chakra on those clones. Your movements are slower because of it." Airaku pointed out, trying not to smile. "Akurei taught me that when the sky darkens it more often than not means the enemy is above you, and not that the sun is dropping over the horizon. Oh, and you may want to step back..." The ground beneath Taifū would erupt as soon as Airaku spoke, a wall of earth separating the two. "I suspected something was wrong from the surge of chakra." a rather gruff voice announced, and stepping out from behind a tree appeared a man covered in a cloak. "I'm sorry if the boy was bothering you, he can be a bit short tempered. It's really his teacher's fault. Havoc isn't exactly a charming person to be around." Akurei Ohaka said, removing the hood of the cloak so that all could see his face. "I see we have the Kage of this land in the audience." Akurei said, nodding towards Yoshitsune. "I would like to apologize for the damages done to this fine training field. Maybe you can drop by my lab and we can have soup. I bought extra ingredients just in case." "It seems that was what this whole dispute was about any way. Sure, might as well greet our guests." Yoshitsune said as he summoned his crow Kurohane. "Go tell Yuzuki to come here." Yoshitsune commanded to the bird. "Aye aye boss." Kurohane said before flying off quickly to get Yoshitsune's wife. "Taifū do you have any injuries?" Yoshitsune asked his son before his wife got there. "Not really, I only got thrown back by Shinra Tensei so a bit sore but it doesn't matter." Taifū said to his father. Yoshitsune nodded before looking over at Airaku. "You are strong. I don't mind you battling my son, but in it you caught Kiyomi up in your attack when she was watching. Be careful in that, as Hurting a man's daughter for nothing is a highly stupid action." Yoshitsune said sternly before picking up the girl, earning a laugh of amusement from her as Yuzuki quickly showed up for the soup. The Soup Gathering It was an hour later as the group sat around a table. All were sitting, except for Akurei, who was walking around the table, placing a bowl of soup in front of each person. Several of Anoyoasashi's members had decided not to arrive for the meal, but a few decided to stay. Havoc sat next to Airaku, watching the young child with to make sure he used the right spoon for their soup. Across the table from Yoshitsune was a large man who resembled an ape. "It is a pleasure to have a kage feasting with us tonight." Akurei said, placing a bowl of soup in front of Yoshitsune. "We rarely have guests these days." "Thank you, knowing when we have visitors I try to greet them. Though paperwork is now an enemy of mine." Yoshitsune said, shivering at the though of the mountain remaining. Kiyomi sat next to her brother and was trying to convince him to help her master the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique later which Taifū was not wanting to do mostly due to the battle today. Yazuki laughed watching the two argue. "Ah, the innocence of youth." Akurei said, watching Taifū and Kiyomi as he sat down next to Yoshitsune and Yazuki. "I remember when I was that age. I had my chest cut open and my organs shown to me every day for two weeks until I broke out of the enemy camp. I was forced to use fire jutsu to seal up the wound. Thankfully I was hard to kill even then." Akurei said, drinking from his bowl. "The life of a Kage is not an easy one. Paperwork, the protection of the village, and sometimes the need to save your villagers from plague. The work of a Kage continues even after the village is gone. So, how are you enjoying your soup? Sorry if it's bitter, Gohan will only eat food if it is as bitter as he is." Akurei said, gesturing jokingly towards the ape-like man across the table. "It isn't the best, but defiantly isn't worst." Yoshitsune said thinking back to when he ate a meal made by Reitō Yuki. Yoshitsune turned green at the thought of the horrid taste. "Certainly it doesn't, as it is the kage's job to make sure his successor isn't corrupted and evil." Yuzuki said for her husband who still had the sick look. "Cut open your chest when you were only a kid? Even old man Katame wouldn't do that to dad, and we all know he hates you dad." Taifū said, earning a stiffled laugh from his dad and Kiyomi nodding in agreement. Kiyomi looked over at Airaku and waved at him. "It was ages ago, during war." Akurei explained. "I was the son of the 2nd Shindakage. They hoped to break his will by torturing me. It's an old story, and I do not wish to dwell on it. Now, if you're interested I could tell you the story about how I was born. That is a story to tell. It involves electricity, dead bodies, and-" "Akurei, please don't tell that story..." Havoc interrupted, sighing loudly. "Nobody wants to hear how your own father mass produced you and your siblings. It's disgusting." Havoc muttered. "Hush Havoc, let them decide if they want to hear the story. It's really fascinating." Akurei retorted, leaning back in his chair. "Sure, anything to avoid that paperwork. Other than eat Reitō's cooking again that is. Kiyomi yawned lightly and walked over to her father an put he her head on his leg and quickly fell asleep. "She is completely a daddy's girl." laughed Taifū. "Very well, I should begin by explaining that the second Shindakage of my village was a master of ressurection style medical jutsu. He could raise the dead and create an army as he deemed fit. Unfortunately he was deeply paranoid and could not create a genuine son." Akurei began, already preparing for a long winded speech to end all speeches. "So, he chose to create his own sons using the deceased of the village. My clan, the Ohaka did not have rules against grave robbing, due to our founder being a notorious grave robber himself. My 'father' set to work constructing over a dozen children, using the skin, flesh, and brains of the deceased of our village. I was one of only a few to survive the resurrection process, but it didn't really matter. My heart comes from a young boy named Nise, and my right arm came from another named Kuro. The whole process is rather complicated and I barely understood it as a child." Akurei said, gesturing to his limbs as he spoke. "Now that I've told you my story though, maybe you can tell me about your family." "I don't really know anything about my mother or father. They apparantly died shortly after I was born. My brother, Yorinori took me to Konohagakure and we joined it. He left it very shortly afterwards and left me their. The orphanage wasn't all that bad. Basically I looked to my friends as family, my sensei Kazesō became a father figure to me. He faked his death and moved around which helped me grow stronger. I left and met my brother again. He wasn't in the best mind and we ended up fighting til the death. I founded a team called Akuryō. The members Reitō Yuki, Sakin, and Naien Ryūou became my brothers. The woman on the team, Yuzuki, became my wife. From our love we got Taifū and Kiyomi." smiled Yoshitsune, ruffling his son's hair and moved hair out of Kiyomi's face. "I also have a Taiga Uchiha, me and him are on good terms. Yorinori had a student named Yōkai Uchiha, who is probably watching us now. He really has a great hate for me." Yoshitsune said, finishing on those matters. "Yōkai hates you more than Katame does." muttered Kiyomi in her sleep. "Ah yes, I remember your team from the olympic tournament a while back." Akurei said, waggling his spoon at Yoshitsune. "They preformed well. Regrettably urgent business called and we could not stay for the end of the tournament." Akurei lamented. "But this Yōkai fellow. What's he like? I may feel the need to face him later. I'm sure you would have no trouble with me using him in a few experiments if he's really that much of a threat to you." "No, he is my burden. Gingagakure and our allies Idaihamura will be more than enough to fight off him and his team Tenkyū. Even if you did go after him, he could just teleport away as he uses the Kamui." Yoshitsune said. "I really want to make him know the truth of that day, make him not hate me. I don't wish to hurt the remainder of my clan, I'd rather try to get him to join me." "You mentioned that he was your brother's student, did you not?" Akurei inquired. "Where is your brother buried anyway? I expect that he got a funeral for his passing, as I doubt you would dump the body of your brother by the side of a road." "I buried him at the original sight with a marker. After forming Ginga I had his remains retrieved and transferred to the Small King's Canyon. It is a canyon located in the here. Now he rests in peace." said Yoshitsune. "Yōkai is uninterested in how I took care of him in death, all he cares about is the fight." "Well, that's interesting." Akurei muttered, downing the last of his soup. Looking around the table he nodded at Havoc, who nodded in return. "It was a pleasure spending time with you Lord Gensokage, but it seems the time for visiting is near an end. Your daugther is already turning in for sleep, and I have to return to my work. I hope you will be able to find your own way home. If not, I can have Gohan escort you home." Akurei explained, gesturing to his ally. "If you want I can give you the recipe for the meal, it was quite easy to make." "Thanks but no thanks. Don't worry, we know our way around." Yoshitsune said as he scooped up his daughter, careful not to wake her. "Thanks for the meal." Yuzuki smiled brightly. Taifū walked over to Airaku and stared at him for a second. He then made the reconciliation seal. Airaku looked at Taifū, surprised at first before forming a seal of his own. Forming the seal of apology, Airaku nodded as the Uchiha family left. "We shall probably see each other again soon someday." Akurei said, watching as they left. Waiting until they were out of the way, Akurei turned to Airaku. "I'm going to begin preparation for my experiments." Akurei said, walking into a room, and closing the door. Now he had a new target of interest. Quickly arriving at the village, Yoshitsune and his family entered their house. Taifū went to his room and quickly fell asleep. Yoshitsune put Kiyomi in her bed before going to his room. He kissed Yuzuki good night, as the outlet quickly fell asleep.